The mystery of her past
by kandykitababy
Summary: First fanfiction in a while, also first Naruto fanfic, and first Mystery fanfic. I'm not to good at summaries. R&R! SakuraxSasuke  Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. POSSIBLE T rating.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the Naruto characters. I do however own my OC that will be entered into later chapters. I hope I'm not forgetting anything. Enjoy. :)

~Sakura PoV~

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! It's been a while since I've written a story so please be kind!It's been a few... YEARS? Maybe? I'm not really sure the plot of anything right now so give constructive criticism and such. (nothing too harsh) :p **_

I rolled out of bed early on a Monday morning. I stretched and yawned. I looked at my not so new, new surroundings. I got a chance to familiarize myself with them over the month. I was glad I moved after everything that had happened. My mind started to wander. I shook my head to rid everything of my past. "_What matters is now_" My 'inner' gently cooed for once. I smiled at myself. I got into the shower wanting to feel really fresh for the new year. I started singing a small tune my mother use to hum to me as a child. My mother. I thought about her for a while, She also has big pink hair, beautiful teeth, but she covered herself with makeup. I sighed as I shut off the hot water. A small shiver went down me. I picked out my clothing the night before. I had my fitting black t-shirt with long sleeves sewn into it. And some dark skinny jeans. I yanked a brush through my hair and smiled. I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and then walked downstairs to get some food.

The house was quiet as i walked down one of the long stair cases. I looked into the kitchen wanting to see my father and mother, but I knew deep down inside that wasn't going to happen. I sighed. I opened the fridge and peeked my head inside. I scanned the fridge for anything quick and easy. Looking at each item I questioned myself. Yogurt? No, not enough. I could make toast? No, I'm not hungry for that. Eggs? I scowled at myself and thought ' I want to start the day right, and poising myself with my own cooking isn't going to make that happen.' I switched to look in the freezer. I grabbed one of my veggie sausage, egg and cheese biscuit. I popped it into the microwave. I was glad I became a vegetarian. I smiled at myself and grabbed it out of the microwave still hot. I didn't mind though, I walked towards the front door and picked up my very light school bag. I dug around, found my keys, and locked the door. I waited for my food to cool. I decided to take the bus. I never really rode a school bus before. Mother and Father would not let me. I wandered to the sign at the corner. I rocked on my heels looking for the big yellow monster to come around. Slowly I ate my breakfast and savored every bite. I pulled out my Zune and started listening to one of my favorite songs. I mouthed the words, being too shy to sing out loud.

I was about half-way though my song before I noticed people had started to gather around the stop. Some males but mostly females. I backed away slowly and quietly under the shade of a large oak tree. I leaned against the trunk, going unnoticed was going to be easier that usual. I slid down until I was in a sitting /ball position. I crossed my arms and set them onto my knees. I sighed. '_ I wonder where mother and father are right now_' I thought. I sighed once more. Traffic had picked up, by a lot. It seemed to me the bus was late. I let my eyes wander across the street to find a horrible sight. '_IT'S HIM!_' my mind screamed in terror. I must have whimpered because a girl with short black hair and beautiful pearl eyes, came over to me and hugged me. She must have had great hearing because no one looked back at me. I buried my head in between her shoulder and neck, welcoming the comfort and warmth hoping and praying the image would go away. I looked back up to see him smirk. A truck passed by after it passed, he walked in the other direction, looking satisfied as ever. Just then the bus arrived. The girl helped me up and said, "My name is Hyuga,Hinata of class 2B." and you are?" I was glad she hadn't asked what was wrong. I replied with " Hanuro, Sakura now class of 2B." I smiled a real smile at her. She smiled back. When we boarded the bus I thought '_I just made a friend, it won't be that bad here._' I smiled inwardly as we took our seats, and started talking about food, music, and anything else we could. It was great until she asked, "Who was he?"

** So, what do you guys think? My first Naruto fanfiction(Sakura&Sasuke main couple), Forgive me if my spelling is off (haven't done Naruto in like FOREVER, (and anything other than names please also forgive me I happen to not be the best speller)) Hope you like it. I hope its good. Leave reviews, No flames please! (I'm also taking helpful suggestions. I have no real course for this story. I'm just writing as I go.) well bye-bye. :D **


End file.
